Project 6374
by chynadoll97
Summary: I'm really bad at summary's, but Raven is Slades prodigy, Rodin is in the mix, and maybe Cy. honesty I have no idea where this story is going so read at your own risk.


** Project 6374**

Name: Rachel Roth.

A.K.A: Raven.

Gender: Female.

Age: 15.

Age upon entering the p.r.o.g.r.a.m: 7.

Years in the p.r.o.g.r.a.m: 9.

Age when brought to facility: 2 months.

(BTW the age when she was brought to the facility and when she started the program are two different time witch I will explain later)

Special Ability: Controls dark energy, healing.

Guardian: Head Master.

Life Story: 6374 was two months old when 'Head Master Slade' found her, 'Head Master' took her in and when she was old enough he began her training and soon she became his prodigy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Raven's P.O.V*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Ugh! Will that crazy slut ever shut up so I can meditate?' I thought to myself while I was meditating, (or at least trying to) to make it even worst she is making all that noise doing who knows what (or who knows who) right next door just to piss me off, I hate that it's working!

My Master always says to just ignore them but I'd like to see him put up with a slut like Vanna

`I'm just going to talk to her' I think to myself as I get off my floor and walk to my door (that's what I said last time but instead of her walking away I used her to put a hole in the wall).

"Vanna is there a reason why you can't take you and your annoying friend back to his room?" I say very annoyed but trying my best to stay calm.

"Yes there is" that's all she said knowing full well that's not a complete answer

My anger is growing and I know I'm about to throw this girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes with too many freckles through her wall (again)

She must not be as dumb as I thought because she seemed to have noticed the look of murder in my purple eyes, she stood up grabbed her new boyfriend for the week and walked away.

'Finally I can meditate' I thought with a small amount of relief, I turn to walk back in my room, for some reason, I feel like it's my first day.

*~*~*~*~Flash back*~*~*~*~*

"_Raven, why do you look so scared?"_

"_I'm not scared!"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm not scared…just a little…worried"_

"_And what is it you are worried about?"_

"…_."_

"_Raven?"_

"…"

"_Raven what are you so worr-"_

"_I'mworriedI'llneverseeyouagain"_

"_What I didn't understand you?"_

"_(sigh) I said I'm worried ill never see you again"_

"…"

"_Soooo?"_

"…_So what?"_

"_So will I ever see you again?"_

"…"

"_Slade!"_

"_Of course you will see me I own this school, now come see your new room"_

_I followed him into the room, he said would be mine for the next few years. _

_The room was plain gray and only had the necessary furniture. Bed, dresser, desk and a book self, everything looked empty except the desk had some books on it which I'm guessing are for school._

"_As of right now you have no roommates (team mates) but that could change at any time since the teachers here have no idea of your capability, and until they do you won't have any roommates, any questions?" _

"_No."_

"_Ok then, I'll just let you get settled"_

_And then he left._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*flash back over*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_I brush off the feeling of loss and go back to meditating._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Robins P.O.V*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"_Who are you?" I asked in the middle of a museum at 2 a.m._

"_Does it matter Robin?"_

'_He says my name like It's poison, but more importantly how does he know my name?'_

"_How do you know friend Robins name?" Star Fire asked what I was thinking._

"_Oh it's not just his name I know… Star Fire and I know Beast Boy, Cyborg and all about your little team. What was it called again?...oh yeah teen titans, ha!"_

"_Dude how do you know all this stuff about us?"-Beast Boy_

_The stranger completely ignored Beast Boys question. _

"_Would someone please ask me why I'm here" the stranger is getting impatient._

_The teens all looked at each other, but it was Cy who asked the question. "Fine why are you here?"_

"_I have a message from Slade"_

_That was as far as he got because Robin jumped at him, BB and Cy had to grab him while Star grabbed the stranger._

"_What is the message not so friendly Stranger?"- Star fire._

"_That I'm not the last, there are more like me, more who have been trained to fight all of you." And with that the mysterious teen got out of Star's grasp and disappeared._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ravens P.O.V*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"_You are all here for a very important reason" said a teacher (I'm too lazy to think of a name right now)_

"_If it's so important why won't you tell any of us?"_

"_All will be revealed in good time, Miss Raven."_

"_That's what you all keep telling us, but if we knew what this 'great purpose' was we might be a little more cooperative with the teachers, guards, etc." _

_I already knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth, I've had this same conversation with every teacher and they all answer the same way 'if you wish to learn about any upcoming missions you may have' you must consult with your guardian._

_And that's exactly what she said._

"_Like I was saying you are all here for a reason, it's not safe to discuss too freely, but I promise you this, If you devote yourself to the program you will be successful" _

_So the rest of the day I pretended to listen to all the lame classes I had to go to, but really I'm thinking about how I have a meeting with Slade after classes today….it's not the same….whenever he wants to see me he shows up at my room unannounced with a book, (one of the small pleasers about this place) but this time it's planned, this time he's asked me to come. That's never happened before….what if this means he's not coming back! He always comes to see me before he leaves, him planning to meet with me means he's saying good-bye! But he can't leave me here without him! _

_By the time I have that thought my black energy is going hay wire._

'_NO! Stop! Control...I have to stop feeling!_

"_Raven! Stop this right now!"_

'_Control…breathe….control….'_

_Slowly my dark energy starts to slow to a halt._

_When it finally does stop I look around the room to see everyone is under their desk staring at me._

"_(sigh) great."_

* * *

_Ok so if you're a teen titans fan you know that Slade can use 98% of his brain, a normal person can only use about 20% and since Slade is the head master of the school the school name is program but it is an acronym p.r.o.g.r.a.m and only people how can use 98% of their brain can figure it out_


End file.
